fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/TIC - The Worlds
The Infinite Consortium has many worlds that change drastically over time. As the last living Blanket Lover, I suppose it’s my job to make a ‘lil document of what I know. Also, don’t ask about space travel. Why make a spaceship when the next planet is two dimensional hops away? Jade Informally named after The Jade Empire (by me), Jade is a world located in the middle of the ‘cluster’ of worlds most clearly known to Consortium Travelers. It has been a world of immense conflict- the 2B2T of The Consortium, if you may. Fun as hell, I loved it. I remember waking up here, way back when. Not exactly 0 E.A., but somewhere around then. (I promise you, there was recorded history and calendars before 0 E.A., but they never really caught steam. Before I killed ‘em, ha!) The Jade Empire was the biggest land empire in the whole world- and naturally, had their fair share of tyranny. After Haiti, Russ, and I beat their asses at The Battle of The Vice, it turned into a bit of a factoral mess, with multiple small dynasties fighting for power. The ones that rose to the top were often cruel dictatorships, so I killed them off too. You won’t hear a lot about this in your history books, record keeping was pretty piss poor around then. So, eventually, the world collapsed into a perpetual state of governmentless anarchy, which was neat. Don’t get me wrong, many fellows tried to launch their startup country- none succeeded. Russ and I made The Club around that time, too. Recruited some hot chick into the fold too. Heh. Haiti didn’t care for the idea until way later, which was a shame since she was really cool. Anarchy lasted for a while, and burst into even more glorious crimson flames with The Race. Ohh boy, don’t even be trying to open up your dictatorship with a hundred teleporting gods with too much free time running around. (I also first made My Collective around then, which was awesome.) Anyways, it stuck around like that until The Bellards passed. I think it was sorta a shock-and-awe moment for the world. A loose governmental democracy came over Jade, The Vicks, which was fine. Then Iona came... But after that, the world found itself slowly piecing itself back together. Sure, Vicks fell, but now there was nobody left to stop their little wars. I taught ‘em well, and they nearly managed to drive off all the tyrants, until The Federation came along. It was birthed there, you know? Would of stopped it earlier, but unfortunate circumstances hindered me. Anyhow, next up is the Yesal I swear to god, we had no name for this place for like, thousands of years. It was so damn big that it took us three centuries to figure out it was all a single world. This one was a late bloomer. Sure, there was stuff going on, but nothing happened until The Attayans swept over. Seriously, hot damn were those guys good. My children’s favorite lovers and role models were Attayan. I mostly left them alone, since I was still starting up The Collective, but those militaristic fellows took over three of the main continents in only a few decades. Even I don’t know how they managed to control all that! Anyways, down in the south came The Yesal Dynasty, lead by Emperor Eisenhower. The guy made himself the commander of the army, but don’t let the history books fool you, he was a fucking dunce. But since The Attayans had a whole “slavery” gig going on, my Valevs went ahead and hopped into The War of 1772. Eisenhower seriously almost threw the entire war, but we did it! Hot damn, was it hard. Gunfire was suddenly a thing (about damn time, Noviaa had their guns two thousand years before) and suddenly they were being produced on a mass scale. I adapted myself some shielded mages, but The Attayans prefered telekinesis magi. I disagree with their choice, but the war still stalled out for fifty years. It would be pleasant to say things were good after that, but then Helena Bellard destroyed the entire goddamn atmosphere. So, yea. RIP Yesal. Don’t go there, you’ll die. Angelica What a fucking oxymoron! The crumbling, absolute illogical anomaly, Angelica! Who named this shit? Angelica isn’t even a damn planet. The entire thing is just floating, non-spherical shards of what once was Angelica. I’m not even sure what happened, but it is one of the most magically charged and unstable universes I know of. The atmosphere may be absolutely crazy (how does it even have an atmosphere?!?) and the species are beyond abnormal, but it’s one hell of a place. I got married there, y’know? Not my children, me. It was right in The Southern Cluster. Cold as shit. Good times... You’ll see small civilizations here. If you can survive the rapidly changing temperatures, Consortium spatial rips, and overall unusual and reality-defying laws of physics, you’ll really enjoy Angelica. Don’t get me started on it’s twelve moons, though. Momor Momor. The Kinkiest Place In The Consortium as I call it. Don’t even try to talk to Frances about this. There’s like, not a single normal human. Just tons of animal races. Girls with cat ears and tails. Guys with wings. So many of them. Some can be pretty hot, though. Well, this planet is relatively small and has a casual population, but it’s not a terrible place. You’d be surprised, these animals are the most civilized and diplomatic fuckers ever. Er, were, until around 1580. Yea, The Tutotops kinda went and killed them all. Ever wonder why you don’t see any cute cat ladies? Blame The Tutotops. They had this weird philosophy about how they were “the superior species” and that Momorians “tainted the bloodline” and other racist shit. God. I got the whole guild to help take them out. (Just between you and me, I think Russel was extra distraught over the loss of so many animal women). Anyways, there’s not much to say. It’s a melting pot now. The native Momorians are quite rare, but they exist. The Federation controls the world, though. So that sucks. Heyla Heyla had like, no humans. None at all. I think the elemental residents must of murdered them all. Heyla is very predominantly made up of misfits and freaks of nature. Torn Souls, elementals, supernatural beings that can’t reproduce normally. Category:Blog posts